Dreams filled with Pain
by Judgmaster
Summary: Ichigo is in danger. After she successfully destroys a Chimera Anima, an new enemy appears. Who is the new force driving the Chimera Anima to victory. And why do they have an interest in Ichigo? read to find out. RATED T TO BE SAFE! rating might change!
1. The Beginning

AN: First story, not much experience. I'm an IchigoxRyou fan, so if Masaya ends up getting bashed a lot, no FLAMES! I have difficulty writing stories cause i can't get any ideas. But hey! I had this one so maybe i have a chance in this world.

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Ichigo would you like to do the Disclaimer for me?

Ichigo: Only if you tell Ryou to stop calling me a baka Strawberry!

Me: Sighs I would, but I have no control over him what so ever.

Ichigo: Can't you bribe him with a cookie….?

Ryou: Bribe whom with a cookie?

Me: Ummmm………Ichigo a little help here please..?

Ichigo: Alright…. Judgmaster does not in any way own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, I wouldn't have Kisshu kissing me every other day.

Me: Thanks, now on with the story before Ryou kills me!

Chapter 1-The Beginning 

(AN: 'means thoughts' and "means speech")

'Why does the Chimera Anima keep coming back after we kill it? The other girls barely have enough energy to move, let alone kill the Chimera Anima. It's my fault if they die. Ryou told me to keep them alive at all costs, and that's what I'm going to do' thought Ichigo as she blocked another attack with her Strawberry Bell.

"Retreat girls. There is nothing more that you can do to help me. This is my fight. And mine alone." Mew Ichigo cried to her already weak comrades.

"No way Ichigo. We aren't leaving you behind," Mew Mint yelled.

"No. This is my fight. Now go before I make you go! Go back to the café, where it's safe. Oh and tell Ryou that he's a baka" Mew Ichigo said before turning to face the Chimera Anima that didn't want to die.

"But..." Mew Lettuce began.

"Now before it's too late!" Mew Ichigo yelled while gathering her energy for a final attack.

"Fine. But if you don't show up at the café, we will be back. And we will find you." Mew Zakuro said to the now non-responsive Mew Ichigo.

As the other girls turned in the direction of the cafe, Mew Pudding couldn't help but look back.

"Oneesan!! Don't die on Pudding. We all need you. Even Ryou and Keiichiro need you. Please come back!" Pudding cried as many tears fell down her face.

"Pudding, its ok. Mew Ichigo wouldn't dare die on us. I mean, she's the leader and without her, it wouldn't be the same." Soothed Mew Lettuce.

'I just hope I'm right. If she dies, then everything that she has worked for will be in vain' thought Mew lettuce as she felt another pang for her crying friend.

"Tokyo Mew Mew retreat!" yelled Mew Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I just hope that you know what the hell you're doing!" yelled Mew Zakuro as they started to run away from the sight of the battle.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I'll come back and lead us to a great victory over Kisshu, Pie and Taruto. I shall be of service to the Earth again. Nya!" yelled Mew Ichigo to the slowly disappearing forms of her friends.

Ichigo's POV 

'I just hope they are far enough away not to see what I'm about to do. If they see this, they will probably tell Ryou and then he'll call me a baka again. Sighs its tough work saving the world. Especially if you have my boss.'

'I'll put all my energy into the attack, but leave just enough so that I can live to see another day' Mew Ichigo thought grimly.

'Now all I need to do is summon my Rose Bell and I can end this. Now!' I summoned my Rose Bella and prepared for the attack. 'Now!' "Reborn Strawberry Surprise!" I cried as I unleashed my most devastating attack.

As the wave of pink light hit the Chimera Anima's, I noticed something different about how it looked.

'Uh-Oh. It just absorbed my attack. The least it could was flinch; maybe collapse like they usually do. But no…it has to absorb my attack and come back for seconds. Maybe if I put more energy into it, I can destroy it. But I don't have enough energy to pull off another attack like that. Let alone stronger. But, I must try. For the earth!' I thought as I tried to gather enough energy for another attack.

'Masaya, if I don't make it back, I…I…no longer love you the way I thought I used to. I love you as my best friend, but for us to ever be together in that way would just not be right. You have your life, and I have mine' I cried silently as I stood facing the Chimera Anima.

'Damn its hard getting my energy for this attack. Looks like I'll have to use _That _attack. Ryou won't be happy.'

'This is it! It ends here!' "Reborn Strawberry Surprise!"

As the Chimera Anima slowly disappeared from the force of my devastating attack I felt every last ounce of my energy leave my body. I felt someone's eyes staring at the back of my head.

"W…..ho…….ar……..e………y…..o…u?" I asked as the life in my eyes slowly died.

The voice answered, "Someone with an interest in you. Oh, and that wasn't very nice. You destroyed my Chimera Anima. Oh well. My master has seen what he wanted to see. And I also saw what I wanted. Master will be very pealed with me."

"Y…….o……..u……did…….n't……..ans…..wer…..my……q…..u…..est…..io….n" I said as I collapsed with no energy left in my body.

Normal POV 

"Ha. She isn't very strong. I think she's dead from releasing too much energy.. And to think I was starting to respect her" the voice said with a hint of laughter in it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the voice laughed as it disappeared.

And now to our other Hero's 

"I still can't believe that Ichigo sent us away. When she gets back I'm going to give her a piece of my mind" yelled Mew Mint as they jumped roof to roof on their way back to the café.

"I think that it would be best if we untransformed so that people don't suspect Café Mew Mew in having any part in Tokyo Mew Mew" Mew Zakuro stated as they passed a empty alleyway.

"Good thinking Zakuro. And it might help us take our minds off Ichigo." Mew Lettuce said in her shy timid voice.

"Alright then. Lets head back to that alleyway and untransform" Mew Zakuro said in her 'I don't like what Ichigo's doing, but I agree that its for the best' voice.

As the Mew Mew's untransformed, they felt eyes staring at the backs of their heads.

The now detransformed girls turned around only to find their Boss, Ryou Shirogane standing there.

"Ryou. What are you doing here?" asked Pudding who was still trying to clear the tears from her eyes.

"I was on my way back to the café. Now girls, what are you doing back so soon? And where's Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Well……we…..defeated the Chimera and Ichigo ran off saying something about homework." Lettuce murmured to the confused teen.

"Oh. Really?" Ryou asked with a hint of 'I think you're lying to me' in his voice.

"Yes. And she also told us to tell you that you're a baka." Mint said with an air of defiance.

'Baka…..' mused Ryou. 'Oh no!! she promised not to do that. Why else would she tell the other girls to tell me that I'm a baka! Damn it!' roared Ryou's thoughts.

"Uhhh girls, where did you last see Ichigo?" Ryou asked, praying it was good enough to fool the girls.

"Down near Tokyo Bay. Why?" demanded a suspicious Mint.

"I need to check the Bay for any signs of damage to the environment" Ryou said with an annoyed tone.

"Ok! Ok! We…well…I was just asking!" replied Mint with the whole 'come near me and die' tone evident.

"Whatever. See you around girls" Ryou yelled while running toward Tokyo Bay.

Ryou's POV 

'Damn it! I can't believe she would use that attack! I told her over and over not to use it. I believe I told her to use that attack in a dire situation. A life or Death situation. Not a basic Chimera Anima incident.' I mused as I ran towards Tokyo Bay.

'I think it would be faster as Alto, so I might just duck in this alley and change into him' I mused.

'You owe me big time Ichigo. Can't believe I'm going to think this, but I think I might give you a pay rise if I find you alive after using the suicidal to beat the Chimera Anima.' I thought as I grew ever closer to Tokyo Bay.

'I better not be too late! If I am, I'll never forgive myself'

As I neared Tokyo Bay, I could feel the power in the air. 'So she did use that attack. Hope I'm not to late.'

As I got to Tokyo Bay, I could see the remains of the Chimera Anima that the Tokyo Mew Mew worked so hard to beat.

Then I saw her lying on the ground.. "Ichigo" I yelled out to the motionless body.

"Please be alive Ichigo! PLEASE!! We need you. I need you." I cried. 

My tears fell onto the motionless Mew Mew. Then I saw it. She was breathing.

"Yes! She's alive! Badly injured and on the verge of death, but alive." I cried.

I picked her up. I was going to take her back to the café and let Keiichiro look after her. But I wasn't going to let the other Mew's see her. They would automatically go into panic mode and try to look after her. If think that would kill her.

As I carried the injured Mew towards the café, thoughts suddenly went through my mind.

'What if I kissed her and turned her into a cat? It would be easier for me to get her to the café, and I could play it off as Ichigo being a kitten I found injured on the street. Yes. I've made up my mind. She's turning into a cat, with or without her unspoken consent.'

As I leaned in to kiss Ichigo, I felt my heart beat faster. If it beats any faster, I reckon she would wake up. I felt the butterflies that only came out when I was nervous pop up. I could feel Ichigo warm breath against my face as I leaned ever closer to her. Closing my eyes, I dealt her the kiss that would unknowingly change both of our lives.

POP! Right on queue, she turned into a cat. Predictably. Oh well, that's why I fell in love with her in the first place.

Pulling her closer to my body, I started the long trek back to Café Mew Mew with high hope for Ichigo's life.

And right on queue, the Café came into sight. Thank god for that. I don't think that she's going to last much longer. I better get her to Keiichiro, and fast!

I ran toward the back door of the café. It was the quickest and fastest way to get to Keiichiro.

'I hope he's in the lab. If he isn't, there could be major trouble for Ichigo.' I thought as my pace sped up.

I ran through the door. Keiichiro, it seemed, had heard me run through the door and came to investigate why I entered the back way and not the front.

"Ryou, what are you doing coming through the back way and disturbing the peace?" Keiichiro asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uhh…..Well…….You see………." I began uncertainly.

"Well why don't you start and tell me whose kitten you're holding?" Keiichiro simply stated.

"If you say so. Its Ichigo…….She was badly injured and I found her out cold at Tokyo Bay. I decided that I would bring her back to the café for treatment. I didn't want the other girls to worry about her, so I kissed her so she would be in her cat form." I said in a small voice.

"What!!??? I don't believe you. The other girls have been back for a while and said something about Ichigo going home to do homework. Give me one good reason why I should believe you when you sea the Ichigo may be dying" Keiichiro said in a very stern voice to me.

"Fine" I said. 'This had better work, if it doesn't Keiichiro will never trust me again' I thought grimly.

I leaned in to kiss Ichigo. As I neared her for our second kiss of the day, I remembered she only needed a small peck to return to Mew Mew form. 'Dang! That burst my bubble' I thought.

As I pecked her lips, a pink light engulfed her body. POP! She was back in Mew Mew form. And every single injury it seemed had gotten worse from being in her kitten form.

"Damn it! Her injuries got worse on her trip to the café. This is not good at all!" I whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me her injuries are that bad!? We'll have to start the race to save her life straight away!" Keiichiro yelled at me while I stood there dumbstruck.

"Well I did try to tell you…. But you wouldn't believe me!" I yelled back at Keiichiro.

I could tell he wasn't expecting me to get angry back at him. He thought I was probably going to tell him to cork it and help me start to save Ichigo's life. But no……! I got angry because he never ever listens to me! This'll show him to listen to me more often.


	2. What now?

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but my computer broke and I still haven't gotten another one. So try to enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update soon. By the way, this chapter is all over the place in POV's and time…… So don't flame my story if you don't understand this chapter! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, wouldn't you think that I might make my Fanfic into an episode… or two! **

**Chapter 2-What Now?**

(Same idea people! 'For thoughts' and "for speech")

Normal POV 

(AN: This is just after Ryou ran off to find Ichigo)

"We should head back to the café and await for our orders" Zakuro stated to the still shocked girls.

"You're so right Zakuro oneesan" Mint replied with a hasty smile upon her face.

"You're just saying that to get into Zakuro san's good books Mint. But still, I agree with her, we should head back to the café" Lettuce said after turning away from the direction Ryou ran of in.

Mint fell quiet instantly due to the fact the **Lettuce** put her in her place.

"I still don't understand what's going on" stated the now forgotten pudding.

"Pudding! I'm so sorry! I'll try to explain it to you" Lettuce said in a not-so-quiet voice.

"Ok Lettuce san. But maybe you can speak softer" Pudding said with a slight grin.

'Sometimes Lettuce forgets that people don't yell outdoors' Zakuro thought mildly as she watched the scene unfold.

"Shouldn't we be going to the café?" Mint asked as she too watched the scene unfold.

"I think it would be best if Pudding actually knew what was going on" Zakuro aid in a slightly amused voice to the confused Mint.

"I suppose Zakuro oneesan" Mint replied earnestly while trying to wipe the look of confusion off her face.

Zakuro was too quick and had already noticed the look of confusion on her face.

"I think it might be wise if you listened as well Mint" Zakuro said as she tried the flustered, but very animated Lettuce.

'Hmmmmm…….I think that might of burst her know-it-all bubble' Zakuro thought as she noticed a hurt look on Mint's face. 'But better now then never. What if we get attack by another creature like todays? She will have **no** idea what she is doing or what she is facing. Yes…better now than never.' Zakuro continued to think as she pulled Pudding away from the now very flustered Lettuce.

Lettuce, who had heard Zakuro say that Mint needed to be filled in, headed to a slightly easier challenge of filling in a confused Mint than a very confused Pudding.

"I still don't understand!" Pudding complained. "Lettuce san only made it worse!"

"Pudding" Zakuro said to the now melodramatic girl. "You better understand this or I'll make the dead Chimera Anima explain it to you. And you remember what happened last time the Chimera Anima explained something to you. Don't you?

After hearing this, Pudding automatically shut up and nodded to Zakuro to start her little explanation.

"Ok" Zakuro began. "Ichigo told us to leave her to the fight the Chimera Anima. We left her, came her and changed back to our normal form. You with me so far?" Zakuro asked after explaining a fair deal of in a few sentences.

Pudding nodded furiously. "Yes Zakuro san. I understand so far."

"Good!" Zakuro replied. "Now where was I…..? Ah yes. We changed back and Ryou found us. He asked where Ichigo was and we said she was doing homework. He then asked where we last saw Ichigo and we said near Tokyo Bay. We asked why and her said he had to take environmental samples. And that's how we ended up here" Zakuro concluded with a faint smile.

"Thanks Zakuro san! I understand now. Can we go back to the café now..? Pudding said with gratitude.

Zakuro laughed. "sure" she replied to Pudding. "but we might have to wait for those two to conclude their errrr……._**debating**_" she said with her laughter growing louder.

Zakuro's laugh was enough to distract the two _debaters_from their argument over which Mew was stronger.

"Are you two done yet? Pudding looks as though she could eat a cow" Zakuro said in her normal non-emotional way.

"Yeah we're done" they both replied. As soon as they said that they both started to glare at each other with the idea of killing each other firmly in their minds.

"Come on! We better start the long walk back to the café" Zakuro said as she started to drag the now fired up Lettuce toward the café, where hopefully Keiichiro could calm Lettuce and Mint down.

"Wait for me Zakuro san" Pudding cried as she grabbed Mint and started dragging her toward the café.

'And let us hope the Ryou is there as well. I know that he loves Ichigo and wants to protect her, but she's a big girl and probably will never need protection from anything. He tries so hard to appear cold towards her, but all he's doing is pushing her away. And in those moments when he does show his other side, Ichigo is normally knocked out or in the Aliens clutches' Zakuro thought as she tightened her grip on the struggling Lettuce.

"Zakuro san! Is this how you treat your comrades……no work colleges…..scrat that….Friends? " Lettuce asked as she tried even harder to break out of Zakuro's strong grip.

"No…..this is how I treat 2 people about to kill each other over who's stronger: Me or Ichigo?" Zakuro replied as she somehow restrained herself from slapping both Mint and Lettuce.

Lettuce looked as though Zakuro had in fact slapped her in the face as hard as she could, but didn't express it in any words.

There was one thought on everyone's minds as they walked and dragged each other towards the café. ' Please be safe Ichigo!'

Ryou's POV 

(AN: Just after Ryou and Keiichiro had their falling out over Ichigo)

As I carried the barely alive Mew down to the basement, many thoughts ran through my head.

'What if we can't save her? I'll never be able to smell her again. Ohh…the sweet smell of fresh strawberries. If she dies, I'll never be able to smell that again. And her eyes. Their chocolate brown colour is so strong. So…defining. Her hair. When she becomes Mew Ichigo it's so amazing. It grows much shorter and becomes bright pink. Wonder if she'll let me dye it that colour? No must be positive. She'll make it through and then we'll celebrate with dinner. But Keiichiro's paying!' I thought as I ran down the stairs.

I burst into the Basement where Keiichiro was already setting up a strange looking machine.

"Uhhh Keiichiro…..? What are you going to do with that machine..?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Oh right. You haven't seen this machine before...have you?" Keiichiro asked me.

"No I have never seen it in my life" I replied solemnly.

"Well…" He began. He looked uncertain of where to begin. " This is a machine that can transfer raw energy into another life form. This will effectively drain the raw energy and power up the other life form. In this case, it will completely heal Ichigo." He finished.

"Whoa! Well what are you waiting for? Use it already!" I yelled at Keiichiro.

He didn't need to explain why he hadn't started the process yet. The look on his face told me everything.

"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge because of Ichigo." I said to Keiichiro as he tried to get rid of the look of disbelief off his face.

"Ahh Ryou it's ok. I'm also on edge due to Ichigo's condition." Keiichiro said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Now…why won't the machine work?" I asked, praying that I could evade another argument.

"We need RAW power that is equal to Ichigo's own power. Ichigo is the only one with that kind of power. Even the Mew Aqua isn't powerful enough to heal her. I recommend that we leave her down her with life support so that she stays alive while her body heals itself" Keiichiro answered.

I said nothing. I was still trying to absorb what he told me.

He took my silence as unspoken consent to start to set up the life support. I didn't object to his idea. So why am I afraid for Ichigo?

"I'll come back in a couple of hours to check on Ichigo" Keiichiro told me as he left the basement and started to head back upstairs.

"No" I replied numbly. "I'll come and check on her. Its my fault she's hurt so I'll take all responsibility for her recovery" I said to Keiichiro as I also walked towards the stairs.

He gave me a look that said 'If you say so. But how is it your fault?'

I could tell that he wanted to ask me why it was my fault. He didn't ask. I think he was trying to keep in my good books.

As I walked up the stairs, only one thought entered my mind. 'What enemy is strong enough to make Ichigo _dare _to use the one attack I have forbidden her to use? It must have had a power level beyond anything we have encountered before. But it looked like the usual Chimera Anima that we fight. So what was it?'

I shock my head as I made my way into the main part of the café where the other Mews were sitting with a shocked look on their faces.

"Ladies, What happened?" I asked with immediate worry.

"Its Ichigo. We couldn't find her. We're Sorry Shirogane!" Mint cried

I felt a pang at my last name being used when talking to me. It must have shown up on my face because the other Mew Mews had a look of sheer horror in their faces.

"Shirogane…I mean Ryou. We're sorry for using your last name, but we really needed to tell you something and that's kind of hard when your crying" Lettuce sobbed.

"Its ok girls. I know you're worried about Ichigo. So am I. But I'm worried for different reasons." I said to the now balling girls.

At that very moment, Keiichiro decided to walk in and interrupt our conversation.

"What do you want Keiichiro?" I asked my colleague.

"I have something to tell the girls. Ladies, we…well…Ryou found Ichigo. She's down in the basement recovering" Keiichiro told the other girls.

"NANI!!!!! Why didn't you tell us Ryou!" they all yelled at their very flustered boss.

I bowed my head in shame. "Gomen. I wanted it to be a surprise when she walked up her to talk to you after recovering from her errrr…… bad injuries" I said while my head was still bowed.

"It's ok Ryou. I can see why you wanted it to be a surprise to us" Zakuro said with a faint smile on her face.

Zakuro smiling? This is a strange day. And a first. That's the only time I have ever seen her smile.

My head perked up a little as the other girls agreed with Zakuro's statement. I felt so much better.

"Ladies, I'll let you see Ichigo as soon as she wakes up" I said to the now lively bunch of Mews.

"Great!" They all yelled at me. "See you then Ryou, Keiichiro!" they yelled as they all ran out to go home.

Keiichiro laughed. "Those girls sure are lively when they know that everything is going to be alright" he said to me as he walked towards the basement.

"Hey!!! Wait up!!!" I cried to him as I tried to catch up to him.

"Come on Ryou!!!!!! We better. . . . . ." He trailed off.

"Whaaaaaa………."I trailed off looking down the stairs.

I heard movement. It meant that they had found us.

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but that's how life is. I have the plot for the next few chapters written, so hopefully I can post em soon. But that's only if I get a new computer. Remember to R&R!!! **


	3. Pain

Sorry about not updating in awhile, but my computer has still not been fixed and I've had a mild case of writer's block. Lucky me. But, hey, I've managed to write this chapter for you all so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Me still no own. Me never will.**

Chapter 3- Pain 

(Still the same in the thought and speech department)

Ichigo POV 

(OK this is just after Ryou and Keiichiro left the basement)

'Huh? Where am I? What happened? Last thing I remember is…..Arrrggggghhh! That voice doesn't know when to quit. I wish it would stop laughing in my head. But…..it sounds….familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere.' I thought as I slowly took in my surroundings.

I flinched as another wave of pain washed through my head. I slowly look around to find something to stop the pain in my head. My eyes rested on morphine. I knew it wasn't right, but I need something to get rid of the pain. Knowing that I couldn't just swallow morphine, I looked for a needle to inject myself with.

My eyes quickly found what I was looking for. A packet of sterile needles. I quickly got up and grabbed a needle from the packet with my left hand, and grabbed the morphine with my right.

I quickly stuck the tip of the needle and pulled back, causing a steady flow of morphine into the needle. I wondered how much I should actually use, but that caused the voice to laugh louder, while causing me increased pain.

When the needle was half full I decided that I had enough to stop my head from exploding from the pain.

I quickly pulled up my dress…..'Wait…..what dress?' my brain seemed to ask in between the pain. 'That's right! I'm still in my Mew Mew outfit and I have no idea where my pendant is. Ryou is sooo going to kill me……' I thought.

Grabbing the needle, I pushed it into my stomach, causing me to cry out in pain. I pushed down on the needle, causing it to release morphine into my body. The pain, it started to go away.

'Pain' I thought. "Is that all humans live to endure?" I asked the empty room, hoping that it would respond. 'Even in our dreams there is pain. There is no escaping the pain, only hiding it from one ones that we care about.' I thought as I answered my own question.

I slowly felt the morphine kick in and I decided that now would be a good time to start trying to walk again. My body responded to the urge to walk and I slowly stumbled across the room towards the door, while knocking everything out of the path.

As I reached the door, I heard some people talking. The voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't work out where I had heard them. 'Too much morphine' I thought as I ran into the door. Suddenly the voices stopped. I didn't know why, but I opened the door only to see……

Ryou POV 

(This is where the last chapter left off)

I heard the door open while I looked down the stairs, my mind racing. 'No one could of gotten into the room, so it must have been the aliens, or worse' I thought.

I peered down the stairs into the darkness only to see someone's eyes open a second later. As I looked down into the eyes, I saw they looked familiar. Ichigo's eyes. But they couldn't be. See was asleep down stairs and her eyes never looked as though she was on something.

Then the rest of the body came into view. It was Ichigo. She was alive and walking, but looked as though someone had given here alcohol.

I heard Keiichiro say "Ichigo" in a quiet voice, but I only had eyes Ichigo.

As though something had indeed given her alcohol, she collapsed against the wall, conscious but completely out of it.

Keiichiro and I both ran down towards Ichigo so that we could help her into the main part of the café.

"Come on Ichigo" I said. "Into the main part of the café we go" I said as a joke, not knowing that she wouldn't respond.

"Keiichiro" I said as we neared the main part of the café. "Could you please make enough tea for all of us" I asked him.

"Sure" Keiichiro replied. "Does that include the other Mews?" He asked just before he ran of to make the tea.

"May as well. They'll listen to our conversation anyway" I replied as he ran off to make some tea.

'Ichigo, you do some fat talking to get yourself out of this one' I thought as we got to the main part of the café and I sat her in a chair so that she wouldn't move or squirm or do anything that could set off a reaction in her body.

Keiichiro came out with enough tea for everyone while the other Mews followed him quickly.

Normal POV 

"Ichigo!" Mint cried out as she saw her best friend in the chair that Ryou had put her in.

"Mint, could you please calm down? Clearly Ichigo is not 100 or she wouldn't be in the chair with an expression of pain plastered across her face." Zakuro stated in a calm voice, but anyone who was listening to her would be able to hear panic in her voice.

"Zakuro's right Mint. Actually it should apply to all of us. No loud noise while Ichigo is like this. Are we all clear? Keiichiro asked the group at large.

"Yes Keiichiro" we all replied meekly.

"Pain" Ichigo murmured. We all turned around quickly at the sound of Ichigo's voice. It wasn't her normal voice. It sounded like the one she had when she watched everyone and everything she cared for died. It was too horribly to mention.

"What did you say Ichigo" Ryou asked, his voice full of concern. Everyone looked at Ryou dumbfounded, that he even had an ounce of concern in his body for Ichigo.

Ryou sweat dropped. "Uhhh……Why are you all looking at me like I have just shown an emotion that doesn't exist?" He asked.

"Pain" Ichigo murmured again. "The pain won't go away. The pain is making me an empty shell, with no love or compassion," She said a little louder. "Its trying to consume me, make me into a monster that only wants to kill, but I'm not like that…am I?" She continued to murmur.

"Ichigo!" Ryou cried out. "Listen to me. You're not a monster that wants to kill everyone. You have a wonderful family. You have great friends. And you have everyone here in this room. Including me." Ryou cried.

Ichigo's blank eyes looked into everyone's crying eyes, and then the pain slowly left her body. It was slow at first, but as it left, her eyes slowly got life back into them.

Ichigo rose from the chair uncertainly and said "Thank you for bringing me back from the void I was falling into." She looked into everyone's eyes and said, "I'm home" loudly enough so that everyone could here her and welcome her back into there lives, if they would allow it of course.

Ryou looked up at those words and grabbed her into a massive bear hug. "Never ever leave us again" he murmured into her hair as he stroked it.

Everyone else caught onto what she said and started hugging her as well. With Ichigo in the middle of the biggest bear hug you have ever seen, you think that she might push them all away so that she could breathe. But again she surprised them and didn't push away.

After what seemed like forever, Ichigo gasped "Can't…..Breathe…." With this, everyone let go of her and stood back a couple of feet so that they could see her properly.

"Thanks" Ichigo murmured.

AN: Sorry for the ending, but I am sorta in trouble for not doing an assignment that I was supposed to be doing while I wrote this……

**Oh well……………….**


	4. For Better or Worse?

AN: No excuse. Just pure laziness and exams. Do not kill me. This chapter is really filler for what is to come. Be prepared for it to speed up now. I'm officially on holidays. Be ready for everything to be updated.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Geez. Can't ya get it through your thick head Ryou?**

Ryou: …

**Me: Thought so. On with the story!!**

**Chapter 4-For Better or Worse!?**

Ichigo POV

I looked uncertainly at everyone as I slowly got my breathing rate back to a normal rate.

My stomach growled loudly and I looked down towards the ground, my face bright red.

"Hehe…Umm anyone want to offer a lost little kitty some food?" I asked uncertainly.

Pop! Out came my ears and tail from being embarrassed. "Oh damn them to hell" I swore.

"Ichigo" Zakuro chastised. "Don't swear like that here. Especially with Pudding around. Who knows what she will pick up from this little gathering this afternoon?"

"I am sorry Zakuro. I shall try not to be like that in the future" I replied with a calm expression on my face. But on the inside I was fuming. 'How dare she tell me what to do and when!!'

Zakuro seemed only mildly surprised when I didn't fight back like usual. So did everyone else for that matter. Especially Ryou. I have never seen him surprised at anything I do.

I winced slightly as the pain and the maniacal laughter return full force to my head.

"Strawberry? Are you ok? Maybe you should lie down for awhile." Ryou asked.

"I'm fine Shirogane. What I really need is a pain killer right now. Anything will do. I just need one," I snarled.

"I'll go get one Ichigo. Would you like the mild or very strong type?" Keiichiro asked me while giving me a quick eye examination.

"Very strong. Preferably the strongest you have" I answered.

Keiichiro nodded and left the room intending to find the morphine

'Why is the pain back?' I silently asked myself. 'I swear I had enough Morphine to knock out a fully grown Sumo Wrestler.' "Argh! Why does it hurt so?" I yelled out loud.

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled out in fear.

My whole body felt like it was on fire. I was in so much pain. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to die right there. If it wasn't for Keiichiro running back in with the morphine I would of.

"Ichigo!!" Keiichiro yelled while stabbing the needle into me and releasing its contents into my blood stream.

Everything around me was going black. Sweet solitude of sleep. Thunk!

Normal POV

(Rest of chapter like this due to a knocked out Ichigo)

"I'll take Ichigo up to my bed and call her parents. I'll tell them she is staying at your house tonight Mint. Is that acceptable?" Ryou asked everyone at large.

"Sure. My parents aren't even home tonight. They wont mind one bit," Mint answered to my open question.

"Good. I will see you all in few then" Ryou said while picking up the unconscious Mew and carrying her up the stairs.

"Sure Ryou. Just do what you need to do" Keiichiro said. "I'll send these girls home. It is getting late."

4 voices cried out "Hey!!" to Keiichiro's comment. "That's not fair. We want to stay with Ichigo!"

"No ladies. You must go home. You all have families that will eventually worry. Ichigo is in good hands. As soon as she regains conciseness I will call you. I promise" Keiichiro promised to the slightly angry girls.

4 pouting voices then called out "Fine. But only because you promised."

"Pudding needs to go home to cook dinner! See you all later" Pudding yells as she makes the mad dash home to try and salvage some of her house.

"Come on Lettuce. We should go. I will give you a lift if you would like?" Mint asked the ever-shy Lettuce as she and Zakuro headed out the door.

"Arigatou Mint. I think I will" Lettuce replied as she tried to catch up with the pair.

"What about you onee-sama? Do need a lift as well?" Mint asked her idol.

"No thanks Mint. I might take a walk through the park tonight. I'm feeling a little wolfish" Zakuro said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ok then onee-sama. See you tomorrow" Mint replied and with that dragged Lettuce out of the café.

"See you tomorrow then ladies. Good night" Keiichiro yelled. He then proceeded to close the café for the night.

Keiichiro glanced back up the stairs to where Ichigo and Ryou where currently. 'Ryou..don't do anything that you will regret.' He thought silently as he carried himself back down to the lab to run some battle simulations.

**AN: Ohhhh…the end of a chapter. Well….really it's a filler. But at least I have the story in the right position now. Its ready to continue into more action. Next time! "A Hidden Truth! Ichigo's Trial!!"**


End file.
